


Many Happy Returns

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Odin!, Nohrian family love, Pre-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: For the past 6 months, Odin has visited Corrin in the Northern Fortress every Sunday, treating her to grand stories of adventure and intrigue.  This particular Sunday is special; it's his birthday, and Corrin hopes that she can get her feelings across to her lovely dark mage.Fluffy birthday fluff.





	1. July 15th: Beloved Scion

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRECIOUS BOY. <3

_Many Happy Returns_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

July 15th 

_Beloved Scion_

  


Sundays were special for Corrin.  Her weekdays were crowded with lessons of all sorts: history, math, literature, magic, combat, music—all the necessities of a Nohrian princess’ upbringing.  Additionally, her siblings visited periodically throughout the week, giving her a small reprieve from her hectic schedule. On Saturdays, she helped Felicia and Flora with her laundry—from teenhood onward, she banned Jakob from the task, the thought of him handling her undergarments a mortifying embarrassment—and the chances were good that more than one, if not all, of her siblings would visit her from the afternoon until late evening.  But Sundays were different. With nothing to study or clean, she could spend the day at her leisure. Sundays were free.

And most of all, Sunday was the day Odin came to visit.

How long had it been since the very first time he came to the Northern Fortress?  She estimated about six months. On the first visit, he came on behalf of his liege, her brother, Leo.  She had been lounging on the window seat, gazing out over the world and daydreaming about the grand adventures she had read about in books, when Jakob interrupted her solitude to announce she had a visitor.  Her siblings were almost always busy on Sundays, so it puzzled her who could be calling on her. No sooner had she agreed to see her guest, he appeared, sweeping into the room for a grandiose, rehearsed entrance.  The gesture caught her off guard, his mannerisms so strikingly different than anyone she had ever met. As his introduction ended and he struck his final pose, he looked to her for a reaction. In hindsight, she suspected he was tensed for rejection.  So unexpected was the blank pause, followed by her eruption of laughter, that he faltered, unable to keep character in the face of her unabashed amusement. She only continued to flummox him when she praised his theatricality, genuinely impressed with his confidence and persona.  Hesitantly, he accepted her compliments; years of false flattery made him wary of sarcasm.

As it turns out, he had a package from her brother to deliver—another history book for her lessons.  The rather boring present made Odin’s visit all the more interesting, so she coaxed him into staying to chat a bit longer.  After all, it wasn’t every day she had such an intriguing guest. They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking, Corrin asking him questions about the places he’d visited and Odin recounting his adventures to a captivated audience, something to which he wasn’t at all accustomed.  The onset of evening caught them both by surprise, and as they said their goodbyes, Corrin insisted he come visit her again soon—after all, it was so rare for her to have guests, especially outside her family. Sundays, as it happened, were one of his two days off in the week (the other, Wednesday, reserved for menial tasks like cleaning).  He’d made an exception for the day’s visit since Leo pressed the delivery’s importance, plus, he admitted, he was interested in finally meeting Nohr’s, “mystery princess.” Happily, he agreed to see her the following week. Thus began their friendship, and for the first time in her life, Corrin had something to look forward to every week.

Every Sunday since, he visited without fail, and with every visit, they grew closer, to the point that now she considered him to be her best friend.  True, she had few others to call friends, but Odin was special. Most of all, he was special _to_ her.

This particular Sunday held great significance.  Odin and Corrin shared a birth month: his in the middle of July, and hers at the end.  As if by fate, Odin’s birthday, the fifteenth, fell on a Sunday this year, and Corrin had been preparing for it all month.  Flora helped her prepare the food, Felicia assisted with decorating (in a rare stroke of luck, with zero accidents), and even Jakob had grudgingly agreed to prepare tea for them when Odin arrived.  Even the weather was cooperating; it was still the usual Nohrian overcast, but it was much brighter than the usual gloom. Everything was perfectly in line for her surprise.

Well, almost everything.

Corrin sighed at her reflection, fluffing the skirt of her dress.  Frowning, she stared at herself in the full-length mirror for a long moment before she ultimately rejected the selection and stripped it over her head, tossing it into the pile of four others on her bed.  She needed something nice, but not _too_ nice.  If her outfit was too formal, it might tip off her intentions, but if it was too casual, it wouldn’t convey how important this was to her.  She wanted a particular reaction, not his usual, chipper greeting, but more...stunned awe? Just once, she wanted him to see her as she saw him: breathtakingly beautiful.

Her heart drummed faster as she rifled through the gowns hung in the wardrobe, the knot of anxiety in her stomach squirming with each declined outfit.  Desperate, she reached into the back of the closet, and her fingers brushed against something soft and delicate. Following the fabric to the hanger, she removed the item, her breath catching.

The [dress](https://i.imgur.com/ZjkPmXX.jpg) was simple, a few draped layers of chiffon, cinched tightly at the midsection.  Thin white straps crossed in the back, and the bodice had a lace overlay that met at a collar to go around the neck, a white bow attached to it.  It was exactly what she was looking for: modest, understated, but still feminine and graceful. As for footwear...Corrin hated shoes, mostly because she rarely had the need to wear them in the fortress, so she owned very few pairs.  The thought of being in uncomfortable shoes for hours didn’t sit well with her, so she dug in a drawer, instead selecting a crocheted pair of white [barefoot sandals](https://i.imgur.com/5oVj1NB.jpg) Flora had made for her. After some detangling, she arranged the handmade flowers on her feet and ankles and tied them in place on her legs.

Corrin inspected the completed ensemble in the mirror, smiling coyly as she smoothed the flowy layers and turned to see herself from every angle possible.  It was perfect, but it needed one final piece. Pacing to her bedside table, she picked up a diamond-shaped hairpin, her expression fond. Odin had bought it for her two months ago on his last trip out of the kingdom, a souvenir, as he called it.  He had missed a Sunday for that trip; it had rained most of the day, the sky reflecting her depression and loneliness. He returned the following Sunday, present in hand, and she had worn it every day since. Returning to the mirror, she pinned it in place.  With a smile, she nodded, her cheeks pinkening. She was ready.

Odin always came after lunch, one on the dot, like clockwork, and he usually remained at the Northern Fortress with her until just before dinner, at which point he would return back to her brother at Castle Krakenburg.  Corrin was too nervous to eat, choosing to spend the time she had left before his arrival in an over-adjusting panic, fretting every detail. Before she knew it, the moment arrived, Felicia tripping as she entered the room to announce Odin had been sighted coming down the path.  Corrin took the steps down to the main hall two at a time, her heart skipping all the way. When she reached the last landing before the final turn to the grand staircase that centered the entrance hall, she stopped to smooth the lines of her clothes. Odin’s baritone in her ears sent a shock through her, and cautiously, she peaked over the banister to the front door, where Jakob stood welcoming their expected guest (though from the sounds of it, her butler’s acerbic wit lurked below the surface of the pleasantries she insisted he use today).

Odin dressed casually when he visited her, and today was no exception: the long yellow tunic over the dark gray long-sleeved undershirt suited him, the belt around his middle creating a handsome silhouette.  His off-white pants clung comfortably to his frame, a simple pair of boots completing the ensemble. He was definitely underdressed compared to her, but she personally thought he looked rather dashing. Taking a deep breath, she paced the last few steps to the main stairway, just as the patience in Jakob’s tone seemed at its thinnest.

“How in the gods’ name did you ever become a retainer, and to a royal no less?” Jakob sneered, an eyebrow raised.  “You’re lucky Lord Leo hasn’t seen fit to banish you for all your pompous nonsense.”

“My magnanimous Lord Leo understands that there’s a process to my work—a method to my madness, if you will,” said Odin, a hand partially obscuring his face as he spoke.  “To serve him without the aid of my dark exultations would be tantamount to passivity! In his wisdom, my Lord recognizes true genius when he sees it!”

Jakob leered at him, his mouth a deadpan line.  “Gods help me, I don’t know what my Lady sees in you,” he muttered under his breath.

“Odin!”

Both men turned at the voice, Jakob schooling his features into a more neutral expression.  Glancing peripherally at Odin, his eyebrows furrowed, and he looked away. The idiot didn’t deserve his Lady’s affection, but he would behave for today, for her sake, at least.

Odin froze, his jaw slackening.  Lady Corrin was always a beauty, something he noticed immediately the day he met her, but the vision of loveliness descending the staircase, her dress flouncing lightly with each graceful step, took his breath completely.  He blinked, and then he blinked again, and then a third time, the shock rendering him speechless. Heat rose in his face, but he was far too braindead to mask it properly. It wasn’t until she reached the bottom that he realized he’d been holding his breath, and he exhaled sharply, coming back to himself in a storm of jumbled thoughts that he couldn’t sort through to find a suitable candidate for conversation.

“Welcome back, Odin,” Corrin said with a smile that melted his brain all over again.  “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yes, I am back!” he announced, much louder than he intended.  “Er, that is...I have returned from the, uh...murky underworld to...uh…”  He stopped mid-sentence, his voice catching in his throat, still blinking excessively at her.

Corrin observed him, trying to keep her expression placid.  She’d wanted him to think she was beautiful, so...mission accomplished?  Glee bubbled inside her, escaping onto her face, and she beamed at him. “Well, I’m happy to have you back, Odin.”  Nervously, she reached toward his arm. “Shall we?” she asked, tilting her head.

Odin fumbled into a straighter posture and dutifully offered her his arm, which she looped into, her hand curling around his bicep.

“Should you need anything, my Lady, don’t hesitate to call on me,” said Jakob with a defeated sigh.

“Of course, Jakob, thank-you,” she said with a nod as she lead Odin back to the staircase.  They ascended in silence for a moment, Corrin too elated by his reaction to contemplate conversation.  When they rounded the first turn, however, Odin spoke.

“F-Forgive me, milady, but I...that is to say, you…”  He faltered again; if it were possible, smoke would be pouring from his ears.

“Something the matter?” she asked, giving him a curious look.

“N-No, it’s just…”  He frowned to the side, weighing his words.  “Forgive my impertinence, but...you’re dressed far too exquisitely for an insignificant retainer like me.”

Corrin laughed beside him, her arm squeezing around his.  “Don’t be silly,” she said, glancing up at him. “You’re not at all insignificant, Odin—you’re my dearest friend.  As for the dress, I just wanted to wear something nice today, that’s all.” She paused, anxiety registering on her face.  “Does...it bother you? Because I can change—”

“No, don’t!” he yelped, halting their progress up the stairs.  His face went through a series of expressions—penitent, contemplative, determined, apprehensive—before he finally settled on a nervous grin.  “Y-You look very lovely today, Lady Corrin,” he said in a quiet voice, completely unable to make eye contact.

Blushing, she gave his arm another affectionate squeeze.  “Thank-you, Odin. I appreciate your opinion.”

They stood together, arm-in-arm on the stairwell, the silence awkward and charged.  Wanting to fill the void, Corrin tugged him upward again, and they climbed the remaining stairs without a word.

“So, Odin,” Corrin said as they entered the hallway, anxious to break down the sudden wall between them, “have you had a busy week?  Any new stories to tell me?”

“Yes, several!” said Odin, leaping at the opportunity with full force.  “I’ve quite a few thrilling tales of darkness to share with you, princess.”

“I can’t wait to hear them,” she said, beaming at him.

They continued down the hallway, Odin recapping some of his exploits from the week.  Even the most mundane of tasks sounded exciting when told with his dramatic flair, and Corrin smiled as she listened beside him, enjoying how totally in his element he was.  When they approached and then passed her bedroom door, however, he stopped and turned to her with a puzzled expression.

“I thought we could take a walk for a bit,” she explained.  “We always chat in my room, so I thought a change of scenery would be nice.”

“If that’s what milady desires, then who am I to object?” Odin said, grinning at her.

He retook his storytelling, obliviously allowing her to guide them down a series of corridors.  Corrin’s heart pounded with each step, until finally, they arrived at a double-doorway at the end of a hall.

“There’s actually something I wanted to show you, Odin,” Corrin said, releasing his arm to step toward the door.

“A hidden secret of the Northern Fortress?” Odin queried, grinning excitedly.  “Ooh, ooh, is it a forbidden chamber? Or perhaps a room full of Nohrian sundries? Or maybe a library of tomes filled with otherworldly magic?”

Corrin giggled as she rested her hand on the doorknob.  “I’m afraid it’s nothing quite that exciting, but I hope you’ll enjoy it, anyway.”  She opened the door, allowing Odin to enter before her, holding her breath as he did so.

The room was large and rectangular, obviously used in the past as a meeting room.  There were wide, floor-to-ceiling windows interspersed along the back wall, allowing what little light the Nohrian summer sun had into the room.  However, what immediately caught Odin’s attention was a long paper banner, nailed to the wall between two windows. It had his name on it, wishing him a happy birthday.  The table below it was festively decorated with colored streamers and various handmade decorations, platters heaped with cookies and tea cakes in the center. He blinked, turning around to the door, where Corrin stood wearing the most tender smile he had ever seen.

“I couldn’t leave to buy a proper gift for you,” she explained, her posture bashful as she wrung her hands, her eyes on the floor.  “So I thought the least I could do was give you a small party. I’ve never baked anything before, but Flora helped me, so everything should taste okay.”  She looked up at him, giving him another heart-melting smile. “Happy birthday, Odin.”

For once in his life, he was truly at a loss for words.  Warmth blazed behind his breastbone, a sharp ache that made him feel tingly all over and stole all his confidence.  It almost brought tears to his eyes, though he strained to resist them. Quietly, he spoke, all his bravado buried somewhere in the fire in his chest.  “You...did all this for me?”

Her smile broadened, making the fire roar inside him.  “Well, I had a lot of help, but, yes,” she said. Blushing, she added, “I wanted to do something nice for you.  You’ve come to visit me for months now, and I’ve never been able to thank you for the time you’ve spent with me.  I...I really treasure our friendship, and I just wanted to show that.”

He stepped toward her, taking her hands in his, grinning fondly at her.  “Visiting you has been an honor and a pleasure, Lady Corrin. There was really no need to thank me, but…”  Their eyes met, and his eyebrows tipped upward as he smiled at her. “I’m truly grateful to you for this. I’m humbled that you would consider me worth the trouble.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Corrin said, squeezing his hand.  “It was the least I could do for someone as special as you.”

“I’m really not all that special, milady,” Odin said, still smiling sadly at her.

Cheeks flushing, Corrin smiled up at him.  “Well, you are to me.”

He couldn’t argue with that; the blaze in his heart wouldn’t let him.  They spent the remainder of the afternoon together, sampling treats (which were amazing, but even if they hadn’t been, he would have said as such), having tea (served by an unusually-civil Jakob), chatting like always.  Corrin kept invading his personal space, a hand on his arm, a squeeze of his hand, a lean against his shoulder. Every touch electrified, his skin tingling with phantom warmth when she withdrew. When the evening drew near, casting the warm glow of sunset over the room, he felt a stabbing pang of sadness.  True, he always lamented when they had to part ways, but today, after basking in her grace and generosity, Odin found the thought of leaving her side unbearable. Regardless, the appointed time arrived, and they walked arm-in-arm back to the entrance hall together, both somberly quiet. Corrin curled around his arm so closely that her head just barely rested on his shoulder, and Odin lolled his head toward her, his cheek faintly brushing against the crown of her head.

When they arrived at the front door, they separated, Odin standing opposite her.  Wishing to break through the melancholy, he took both her hands and smiled weakly.  “Thank-you for everything today, Lady Corrin, truly,” he said. “To be honest, I haven’t celebrated the date of my birth in quite a number of years, so I’m grateful I could do so with you this time.”

“Why haven’t you celebrated?” Corrin asked with a troubled frown.

Odin’s eyes lidded reflectively.  “...Let’s just say there wasn’t really reason to celebrate much of anything for a long time,” he said, his gaze suddenly distant.

The downcast look on his face broke her heart.  Sometimes when Odin told stories, he would wear this expression, and it made Corrin think he had experienced a great loss at some point in his life.  It made her desperate to comfort him, to somehow reassure him that whatever he had been through, she would always be there for him. Straightening, she stared up at him, her frown serious.  “Well, from now on, we’ll celebrate together,” she said.

His eyes darted up at her, and her expression coaxed a grin out of him.  “If that is milady's wish, then I’ll gladly oblige her. However,” he added, winking at her, “I think it’s only fair if you allow me to treat you for your upcoming nameday, as well.”

Corrin smile warmed, and she clutched his hands more tightly.  “Of course! My siblings always throw a party here every year. You should definitely come.”

“I accept your gracious invitation,” Odin said, beaming at her.  Sighing, his expression fell slightly. “However, for now, I’m afraid I must bid you farewell for another week.”

She bit her lip.  The moment had arrived at last.  If this didn’t work out well, at least he would leave right after, and she could hide her shame for a week and hopefully apologize next Sunday.  But...she really, desperately, _painfully_ hoped that she was right about this.

“Actually, Odin, before you go, I have one last gift for you,” Corrin said, endeavoring to keep her voice steady as her heart thrummed in her ears.  When he tilted his head in query, she swallowed. “You’ll have to close your eyes, though.”

“A...All right,” he said, frowning skeptically but obeying her nonetheless.

Hands shaking in his, Corrin took a deep breath and held it.  Now or never. Leaning in, she took the plunge, planting a soft, delicate kiss on his cheek.  His eyes were open when she pulled away, and she turned her head, her face flooding scarlet. “Odin, you...you’re my dearest friend, but...but to me, you mean so, so much more, and I just...I just wanted to tell you.  If you don’t feel the same, I understand, but I just...I just needed to get it out.” Her body relaxed, her exhale shaky, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet his eye.

A silence hung between them, making Corrin’s insides squirm.  They were still holding hands, but at this point, she wasn’t sure if he meant to or if he had just forgotten about it.  After an agonizing number of seconds passed, she heard him inhale faintly to speak.

“Lady Corrin, can I be candid?”

The question caught her off guard, and she finally looked up at him.  His expression was unreadable, firm but mostly impassive. Gulping, she nodded.  “Of course, Odin,” she said.

“Forgive me, but I’m honestly not very good with this sort of thing,” he said, frowning to one side of his face.  “When I try to put it into words, I can’t find any suitable enough to articulate my thoughts, so...so I’ll just...l-let my actions speak for me instead.”

Before she could contemplate his meaning, Odin was bending in, his lips lightly brushing against her cheek.  Her mind blanked as he withdrew, his entire face crimson, his eyes avoiding hers. Corrin’s mouth hung open, trying to voice words that her brain simply didn’t have.  Her breath hitched, and with a leap, she flung her arms around his neck, her body crashing against his. Hesitant arms reciprocated the embrace, and she couldn’t stop her overjoyed sob as she pressed into him.

“Odin, I...I’ve loved you for so long now,” she said in his ear, tears soaking his tunic.  “I was so afraid that you didn’t feel the same.”

His arms wrapped tighter around her, one coming up to cradle the back of her head.  “I honestly don’t think that’s possible, Corrin,” he said, grinning when her breath hitched and she withdrew for eye contact.  The lack of honorific had its intended effect, and he drew his hand around to cup her cheek. “Corrin, the stars shall go dark before my devotion to you fades.  You have owned my heart from the day we met.”

A smile cracked her face as she sobbed again, Odin brushing away another tear that escaped.  Slowly, her eyelids drooped, and she leaned in as they closed. Swallowing, he mirrored her gesture, and as their lips met for the first time, Odin thought that perhaps this was the greatest birthday he had ever had.


	2. July 31st: Princess of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is so overjoyed at the prospect of attending Corrin's birthday party. The two have grown so close as a couple in such a short amount of time. Even the thought of attending with all her siblings won't faze him if he can have Corrin's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correction: Last time, I forgot Corrin's bedroom is in the tower, so the door wouldn't just be in the middle of the hallway, whoopsie. I'll fix that.
> 
> Also, I literally just finished this 10 minutes ago, so if there are errors, please forgive me. I wanted to get this out even though today is my birthday, too. C:

_ Many Happy Returns _

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

July 31st

_ Princess of Fate _

 

Odin genuinely enjoyed serving as Leo’s retainer.  It was interesting to be on the other side of royalty; even though Lucina held the line of succession in their future, he was still a prince in his own right and was respected as such for the most part.  But he wasn’t a prince in Nohr. No, here he was merely a humble dark mage, beholden to one of the crown princes of the kingdom, and it was enlightening to see the change in the treatment he received without his own royal title preceding him.  People were less-forgiving of his eccentric personality because of it, but to be honest, he found that refreshing. Back home, only his family and friends treated him with that level of honesty. It let him know right away which people were genuinely worth his time.

Lady Corrin was definitely one of those people.

When they first met, he couldn’t resist putting on a proper performance for her.  He figured it would be his only chance to see the elusive princess, so even though she probably would think him insane, at least she would remember him, and that was enough, he supposed.  Her delighted laugh wasn’t at all what he expected, and the way she gushed excitedly about how amazing she found him made him swoon right there on the spot. Corrin was beautiful, make no mistake, her striking crimson eyes and long platinum hair an intriguing oddity, but her sweet, innocent nature and seemingly inability to be dishonest captured his heart almost instantly.  He told himself that he agreed to visit her again for her benefit—she seemed so thirsty for outside information, so eager to hear all his tales—but deep down, he desperately wanted to see her again. That first week away, she filled his thoughts constantly, to the point he barely slept the Saturday before he returned. Talking with her felt so natural, and even though he monopolized their time together, Corrin never faulted him for it; in fact, she seemed to prefer it.

If he thought he had been anxious for Sunday to arrive every week over the past six months, then he needed a new word to describe how he felt in the week after his birthday.  Corrin’s kisses burned on his lips for days afterward, and the ache in his chest as he lay in bed each night thinking of her made his sleep fitful. By Saturday, he started to wonder if perhaps he dreamed the whole thing up; after all, he had accepted he was madly in love with her for quite a while now, and Corrin finally reciprocating that affection, on his birthday no less, would no doubt be a fantasy his pining mind would concoct.  It was because of this that he walked the familiar path up to the Northern Fortress from the stables with a knot of anxiety the following Sunday. Jakob greeted him at the door with his usual disdain, informing him Corrin expected him in her tower bedroom like always. As he ascended the staircase, his heart pounding and a lump in his throat, he muttered a prayer to Naga for luck.

“Come in,” called the response to his knock on the door, and Odin swallowed before turning the knob.  Corrin was seated at the windowsill, a place he often found her, curled up with a book in hand, and today was no different.  Her delighted gasp and the way she beamed at him made him swoon so deeply his chest seized, and before he could comprehend it, she had closed the distance between them and thrown her arms around his neck.  “Odin, I’ve missed you,” she said, burrowing into his neck.

His arms instinctively encircled her, drawing her tightly to his chest.  “I...I’ve missed you too, Corrin.”

She withdrew her head and met his eye, smiling warmly.  Eyes closing, she leaned in, her lips parting slightly in anticipation.

He was an idiot for ever doubting her.  Eagerly, he met her halfway, his arms squeezing around her.  Her lips against his eased the pressure in his chest, melting him into a warm puddle of kisses and I missed yous and clinging embraces that he swore to himself then and there he would never release.

They spent the afternoon seated at the cushioned windowsill, Odin sharing with her the activities of his week, his yearning to see her included.  As it turned out, she shared this emotion, admitting that she also had felt listless the whole week. The longer they chatted, the more she inched into his space, until eventually, blushing, he asked if she’d like to sit in his lap.  She happily agreed to, and they stayed snuggled together the rest of the time, Odin holding her close to his chest while he regaled her with another tale of dark adventure. When the time finally arrived for his departure, he found it difficult to part with her, both of them insisting on, “just one more,” farewell kiss.  It wasn’t until Jakob interrupted them, grumpily insisting Corrin’s dinner was getting cold, that he finally left the fortress.

The following week passed with considerably less anxiety.  In fact, he felt more energized and happy than ever before in his life, and he used this momentum to charge headlong into his duties.  While he usually completed his chores with gusto, the extra energy he exuded was clearly noticeable, a fact Leo pointed out that Thursday.

“You’ve certainly been in a good mood lately, Odin,” said Leo, considering his retainer as he served the tea he’d prepared.

“Have I?” Odin said as he placed the saucer in front of Leo, his grin stretching the whole of his face.  “I hadn’t noticed,” he lied.

“Most definitely,” Leo said with an amused smile as he raised the cup to his mouth.  After a sampling, he replaced the tea on the table and arched a playful eyebrow at Odin.  “Something good happen?”

“Nothing worth reporting, milord,” said Odin, lying again.

“Really?” Leo said with surprised eyebrows.  “I figured you were excited for Corrin’s party next week.  She sure seems happy you’re coming.”

He’d been arranging things on the tea tray, but Odin’s hand slipped at Leo’s remark and knocked over the sugar bowl, scattering cubes everywhere.  Flustered, he tidied the mess, apologizing profusely. “I-I’m of course honored that your gracious sister extended an invitation to me, Lord Leo. I promise not to embarass you in front of your family.”

Leo chuckled into another sip of his tea.  “No need to worry on that account, Odin. It isn’t exactly a formal affair.  Usually it’s just us siblings there, but I’m happy that Sister had a friend to invite this year.”  Leo paused, swirling the tea in his hand. “I’m grateful to you for that, by the way.”

Odin blinked, genuinely stunned.  “Milord?” he said, frowning quizzically.

“Corrin has been isolated all her life, you know,” said Leo, sitting straighter in his chair and lacing his fingers on the tabletop.  “She hasn’t had the opportunity to make any friends, really, and I know she gets lonely out there. So I’m glad that you’ve become such a close one to her.  She needed that.” Grinning wryly, he sampled his tea again. “I’m sure a storyteller like you has given her a much-needed morale boost.”

“Truly, milord, it’s been my pleasure,” Odin said, scratching at the back of his head.  A fond smile curved his lips, his eyes lidding softly. “Lady Corrin is a pure soul and a dear friend.  I’ve greatly enjoyed our time together.”

“Have you now?” Leo said, an almost knowing smile on his lips.  “Funny, Corrin says the same when talking about you. Is there something you two need to tell me?”

Odin froze, his cheeks flushing as Leo grinned wryly at him.  “I, uh...I’m not exactly sure what you mean, milord,” he said, swallowing.

Leo chuckled and sampled his tea again.  “Never mind, Odin,” he said, a mischievous grin still on his lips.  “That will be all.” He watched as Odin bowed and left the room, an almost nervous wobble to his stride.  Grinning, Leo ran a finger along the rim of his teacup. “Looks like Camilla was right after all,” he said, his eyes lidded as he stared into the amber liquid.  “I wonder if they’ll fess up to it at the party?” Chuckling, he went back to his book, traces of amusement lingering on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so happy you’re coming on Tuesday,” Corrin said that Sunday as she snuggled in his lap again.  “Getting to see you twice in one week is nice.”

Odin chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against her, his arms tightening around her.  “Indeed it is,” he said with a broad grin. “I’m eagerly anticipating the event. Though…”  He paused, frowning, which made her look up at him. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to tell your family about...us.”

Corrin’s lips curved into a small smile, and she leaned into him again.  Taking his hand, she wove her fingers between his. “I’d like to, if that’s okay.  After all, everyone in the Fortress already knows, and to be honest, Camilla has been asking me probing questions about you for weeks now.”

“Lord Leo might have insinuated his suspicions this week as well,” Odin said, his thumb stroking along her hand.

Corrin giggled lightly.  “Well then,” she said, meeting his eye, “I say we don’t announce it, but don’t try to hide it, either.  That seems like the most natural thing to do.”

“A most excellent decision, my love,” he said, nuzzling her nose before stealing a kiss.

The remainder of their time together passed with blissful, lazy contentment.  He didn’t really get to share any stories with her, mostly because Corrin kept his lips occupied in other ways, something he didn’t resist in the slightest.  Given the opportunity, he would kiss her for hours, committing the inside of her mouth to memory, until his lips chafed and his tongue grew sore. Never in his life had he felt more at ease, so comfortable and sated.  Corrin’s fingers in his hair, her body hot against his, her taste overpowering his mouth—he wished he could bottle it all to keep with him always, to revisit in his moments of melancholy, a beam of light to banish all the darkness in his heart.  Evening’s onset, as usual, spoiled their revelry, leaving him thirsty for more but at least comforted by the thought of his return on Tuesday.

“By the way, Odin,” Corrin said as they headed downstairs, her head on his shoulder and arm looped with his, “not to sound selfish, but have you found a gift for my birthday?”

“I have indeed,” he said, an almost proud tone in his voice.  “Though I doubt it can compare to the gift you gave me,” he added, smooching the crown of her head.

With a delighted chuckle, she hugged his arm a bit tighter.  “Any chance you could give me a hint?”

“I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait, my impatient princess,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Good-bye wasn’t as difficult this time, though they still lingered at the door far longer than they should have, whispering I love yous and trading chaste kisses.  Jakob’s nauseated sigh from across the room finally separated them, and as Odin walked down the path, his heart warm and wistful, he felt he really could get used to the idea of having a lover, especially one as perfect as Corrin.

In a flash, the next two days flew by, his mind buzzing with excitement over the extra visit to his beloved princess.  True, it would be in the company of her family, but even that wouldn’t be so bad if he could have Corrin on his arm the whole evening.  The thought intoxicated him, making his every waking moment floaty and dream-like. It led to him making quite a few mistakes, knocking over kettles and bumping into chairs, but he apologized with such airy cheerfulness that both Leo and Niles worried he might have fallen ill.  As the afternoon of the thirty-first finally drew to a close, he showered and dressed with zealous enthusiasm.

Odin frowned at the cravat as he fumbled to tie it properly in the mirror.  He was never good with these things. Sure, he was a royal, but it’s not like the Ylisse he grew up in had much occasion for fancy dressing, at least not in his lifetime.  He usually stuck to tunics and jerkins when not in his battle attire, but tonight was special, and he wanted to make a good impression. He’d selected an outfit that was formal but not too flashy; after all, he would be surrounded by the royal family, including his liege, so he didn’t want to outdo any of them, considering his station in Nohr.  The black trousers and vest cut close against his body, but the pale yellow tunic beneath flowed loosely over his arms, synched tightly at his wrists. With a matching pair of black boots and his cravat properly settled, he felt he looked rather sharp. He hoped, at least, that Corrin would find him handsome. Fastening his belt around his hips and tucking his wrapped present in the attached side pouch, he nodded at the mirror.

Typically, Odin took a horse from the castle stables out to the Northern Fortress, but Lord Xander had arranged for a carriage for them to take that evening.  Together, the four Nohrian royals plus Odin settled in the cab, Xander, Elise, and Camilla on one side, Leo and Odin on the opposite. Chatter in the carriage was pleasant, though Odin chose to remain silent out of respect.  He occupied his time staring out the window, the setting sun painting the cloudy sky with oranges and purples on the horizon. Before long, he was daydreaming about the night ahead, about holding Corrin close again, but then his name in someone’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“Hm?” he muttered, blinking excessively as he turned from the window.

“I said you’re unusually quiet, Odin,” Camilla repeated, smiling sweetly at him.  “I’m sure it’s intimidating, being with all four of us on your own, but there’s no need to be nervous.”  Her smile brightened. “We’re all here because we love our dear Corrin, right?”

His cheeks flushing pink, he nodded.  “Forgive me, Lady Camilla. I meant no disrespect with my silence.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t launched into one of your dark tales yet,” Leo said with a snicker beside him, his attention on the book in his hand.

“Speaking of,” said Xander, turning to Odin, “I’m told that’s why our Little Princess enjoys your company, Odin.  You have my gratitude for bringing her such happiness.”

Stunned, Odin raised a hand in defense.  “Please, Lord Xander, I’m unworthy of such praise,” he said, his cheeks burning uncomfortably.

“No need to be modest, Odin dear,” Camilla said, grinning serenely at him.  “We’re all just glad that you’ve been such a close friend to our beloved Sister.  She’s truly needed that.”

“Right!” Elise agreed with a bright smile.  “Big Sister hasn’t been able to make any friends since she can’t leave the Northern Fortress.”

“Forgive me if I’m being too bold,” said Odin, carefully approaching the subject, “but I’ve often wondered why Lady Corrin is sequestered there in the first place.  Is there some reason for it?”

The four royals went silent, and for a moment, he worried he’d gone too far, his stomach dropping with dread.  Fortunately, Xander answered his question a breath later. “It’s something our Father decided,” he said, his expression suddenly very grave.  “We’ve appealed to him every year on her birthday to end her isolation, but thus far, the answer has always been no.”

Odin swallowed, nodding his head.  “My apologies, milord. I had no idea it was such a painful subject,” he said, staring at his lap.

“Not at all,” Xander said, shaking his head.  “It’s an honest question, and I’m sure you only asked out of concern.  After all,” he said, a grin curling his lips, “Corrin is important to you as well, correct?”

His head jolted up.  All four of them were staring at him, each of them wearing the same devious, knowing grin that made him blush and feel slightly ill simultaneously.  Sweat beaded on his forehead as they stared expectantly at him, and he coughed to steady his voice before replying. “W-Well, of course. Not only is Lady Corrin a friend, but also the treasured sister of my liege, so I of course have her best interests at heart.”

Xander nodded in approval, his grin still unnervingly shrewd.  “Good man. Leo, you should be proud of your retainer.”

Leo snickered, returning his gaze to his book.  “Oh, I am, most days,” he said, turning a page with a sly smile.

Thankfully, Odin avoided being the center of discussion the rest of the trip, and as the five of them walked up the path to the entrance, he thought perhaps maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.  All this anxiety melted the second he saw Corrin, descending the staircase with a welcoming smile for all of them. The [lacey crimson dress](https://i.imgur.com/LbkCSWC.jpg) with its long, flowing asymmetrical back hugged her frame and matched her eyes, and the handcrafted roses on her [barefoot sandals](https://i.imgur.com/mfrt7aG.jpg), tied in crosses up her legs with sheer ribbon, gave her a romantic, ethereal quality that made a grin split his face.

“Everyone, welcome!” Corrin said as she joined them at the entrance.  “I’m so happy you’re all here.”

“Oh, Corrin, darling, you look like a little doll!” Camilla cooed as she swooped Corrin into a crushing hug.  “Happy birthday, dear.”

Chuckling, Corrin freed herself from the vice-like embrace.  “Thank-you, Camilla,” she said, grinning.

Odin bided his time at the back of the queue as the other Nohrian siblings heaped affection on her.  In a way, he enjoyed seeing them all like this, so happy and familiar. However, it also made him a bit envious, wishing he too could shower her with love and adoration.  This jealousy must have telegraphed on his face, because when their eyes met across the room, Corrin’s face shifted with concern, only to transition with warmth. She immediately broke free of the throng and paced directly over to him, her siblings turning with surprised intrigue.

“Odin, you made it!” she said, grinning at his startled expression.  “I’m so glad you could come.”

Fumbling for only a moment, he beamed at her.  “Why of course, milady!” he said, slipping into character.  “Odin Dark wouldn’t dream of missing this, the celebration of the day you drew your first momentous breath!  To be absent on such a glorious day would be a tragedy.” He grinned, more genuine and tender than his usual bravado allowed.  “Happy birthday, Lady Corrin.”

Corrin made a noise, somewhere between a giggle and a squeal of delight, and she took both his hands, her smile radiant.  “Thank-you, Odin,” she said. Hooking her arm around his, she tugged him forward, turning to the others to add, “Come on, everyone, dinner should be ready soon.”

The quartet of Nohrians watched as the pair strolled away, Corrin ignoring them as she engaged Odin in a private conversation.  Before they turned and disappeared from sight down the hall, she distinctly laid her head on his shoulder, Odin instinctively tilting his head closer to her.

“Well,” said Xander with an impressed grin, “I suppose that answers that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was far grander than Odin had ever experienced, even during his brief time that Ylisse was at peace.  Corrin insisted he sit closest to her seat at the end of the table, which made him feel more at ease in the unfamiliar environment.  No one questioned them further about their relationship, choosing instead to engage in polite dinner conversation, the lack of acknowledgment itself a quiet acceptance.  Freed from this nervousness, Odin regained his usual candor, passionately recounted a trip he, Leo, and Niles took almost a year prior. Good food, wine, and Corrin’s hand holding his filled the evening with merry excitement.

Once dinner was finished and all the dishes cleared, next came cake, followed by an outpouring of gifts.  Camilla lavished love on her with three new dresses, extolling how adorable Corrin would be in each one; Elise gave her a new book of sheet music for violin-piano duets, promising to visit her so they could practice together; and Leo gave her a mystery novel he himself was still reading, insisting the book was addictive and he couldn’t wait to discuss it with her.  All eyes turned to Xander afterward, which Odin appreciated, since his gift was a bit more personal, and he was hoping to give it to her privately.

“I’m afraid, my siblings, that I’m going to outshine you all this year,” Xander said with an impish grin as he stood, his chair groaning against the stone floor.

“A thousand gold says it’s another sword,” Leo said dryly as he picked at his piece of cake with his fork.

“I’ll take that bet,” Camilla said as she drained her wine glass.

Corrin stifled a giggle as Xander leered at them both.  “Go on, Big Brother. What’s this shiny gift of yours?”

Turning to her, Xander put a hand on his hip, affecting a more serious presence.  “As I’m sure everyone here is aware, twenty is a very important birthday in Nohrian law.  While eighteen is technically the threshold for adulthood, twenty is when the kingdom acknowledges a person as an independent adult.  Reaching this milestone is a momentous occasion, Little Princess, and it is with this thought in mind I present to you my gift.”

“Here it comes.  Probably a ceremonial blade,” Leo whispered, a hand arched around his mouth, loud enough to be heard but low enough that Xander could choose to ignore it.

“Tomorrow morning, Corrin, you will take up your sword and— ”

A loud snort from Camilla’s side of the table cut through his announcement, her smile penitent as Xander shot a death glare in her direction.

“ _ Take up your sword _ and face me in combat,” Xander said with more tenacity, still leering at the others.  He turned his gaze on Corrin, and a grin quirked his lips. “Should you be able to prove to me you’re a truly capable Nohrian warrior…”  He paused, drinking in the suspense, Corrin hanging on his every word. Grinning, he continued. “...Then Father has agreed to end your isolation here at the Northern Fortress.”

The room erupted with noise, Corrin screaming and leaping to her feet as the other table occupants cried out in surprise.  “Xander, do you mean it??” Corrin gasped, her fingertips on her face as her mouth hung open. “I’ll really be allowed to leave??”

“If you can prove yourself worthy, yes,” Xander said, beaming at her as he folded his arms.  “But I won’t go easy on you, Corrin. Father’s condition was that this be a serious test, so you’ll need to show me you’re ready.”

“Yes, yes, I will!” Corrin shouted eagerly.  “Oh my gods,” she said behind hands clasped over her mouth.  Tears welled in her eyes, and her breath shook. “Oh my gods, I can finally leave this place.”  Her fingers slid up to cover her face entirely, and she sobbed behind them. The room went still, Camilla shushing soothingly at her, on the verge of standing.  It was Odin, however, who stood and crossed to her, and his hand on her elbow made Corrin turn to him. A smile broke through another sob, and she flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest.  No one objected as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his cheek against her, one hand petting the back of her head in comfort as she wailed into him, the joy so overpowering that it broke her.

“It’s going to be all right, Corrin,” Xander said in a much softer voice.  “I know you’ll make Father proud.”

She sniffled and nodded, Odin still caressing her head.  Another sob struck her, and her arms tightened around him as he whispered little reassuring encouragements, low enough that only she could hear them.  By this point, Camilla was beside them, hovering with need to console her but not wishing to impose on Odin’s embrace. Collecting herself, Corrin stood straight and palmed at her eyes to clear them, glancing at Odin, who gave her a comforting smile, which she mirrored.  “Sorry,” she said to the room, “I’m just so happy.” She turned and grinned more earnestly, her hand still holding at Odin’s hip for support. “Thank-you so much, Xander.”

“The only person you need thank is yourself, Corrin,” Xander said, shaking his head.  “It’s your hard work that I’ve reported to Father, and that alone is why you have this opportunity.  I have no doubt that by this time tomorrow, we’ll all be in Castle Krakenburg together.”

Corrin huffed a laugh, tears threatening again.  “I hope so. I’ve only dreamed what that would be like up to now.”

“Ohhh, darling, I’m so happy for you,” Camilla said, unable to hold back any longer and sweeping Corrin from Odin’s grasp.

“I have to admit, you really did beat us on presents this year, Brother,” Leo said with an impressed grin.

“But Odin hasn’t given his present yet,” Elise pointed out.  “Maybe he’s got one to beat us all!”

They all turned to Odin, whose face flushed immediately.  “No no, don’t let me ruin a family moment,” he said, his hands waving in a placating gesture.  “I’m happy to concede to Lord Xander on this.”

“In any case, it’s probably best that we retire for the evening,” said Xander.  “We’ll be starting very early tomorrow, so we’ll all need our rest.”

“Really, thank-you all for the birthday gifts,” Corrin said as Camilla released her.  “I’m truly grateful for all of them, and for all of you.”

“Odin, I’m afraid I’ll need to send you back to the castle on an errand, so you won’t be staying here tonight,” Leo said as he stood from the table.  He grinned. “Though I’m sure we’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning.”

Odin beamed with a cocked eyebrow, his hands on his hips.  “You can count on me, Lord Leo. Odin Dark is ever here to serve you.”

They all bid each other good-night after that, each retiring to their guest rooms.  Leo remained long enough to instruct Odin on his task before he too disappeared with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Corrin and Odin alone in the dining room.

“Before you go, Odin, I was wondering if you’d stay with me for a bit,” Corrin said with a pleading smile.

“Of course, my love.  I intended to,” he said, closing the gap between them to kiss her forehead.

No words were needed as they meshed arms and lips together, the tender moment a much-needed bracer for them both.  Arms linked, Corrin led Odin up the stairs, their heads pressed together in loving comfort. Eventually, they ended up on the rooftop where Corrin’s combat training took place.  The typically overcast Nohrian sky loomed over them, making the night darker than it truly was, but a few gaps in the cloud cover let through some moonlight, stars dappled in between each strip of cloud and sky.  This and the glow of the lanterns illuminated their meeting. They stood together, watching the night sky, occasionally turning to share an affectionate kiss or three.

“I can’t believe I finally have a chance to leave,” Corrin said, excitement in her voice.  She beamed at him. “You can finally take me to all the places you’ve talked about.”

“I absolutely will,” Odin said, grinning at her.  “The moment you’ve some free time, plan on an adventure for the two of us.”

Blushing, Corrin leaned into another kiss, which they held for a long moment, Odin’s thumb stroking slowly against her cheek.  “So then,” she said as they parted, her expression coy, “do you have a gift for me, or is your being here your present?”

Chuckling, Odin pecked her forehead.  “I’m afraid it pales in comparison to Lord Xander’s gift,” he said, reaching into his side pouch and removing a small rectangular parcel, “but here.  Happy birthday, Corrin.”

Corrin accepted the package and untied the ribbon, the paper around it falling away.  Inside was a small book bound in red leather, not much larger than her palm.

“I combed through my journal entries over the last six months and found every mention of you,” Odin explained, his eyes lidded affectionately.  “I copied each one into this book for you. Every thought, poem, and sketch I ever made about you is in this tome.” A hand reached beyond her ear and meshed into her hair, cupping the back of her head.  “For my birthday, you gave me your heart. I felt this was the closest equivalent I could get to giving you mine in return.”

“Oh Odin,” Corrin said, her smile adoring, “thank-you so much.  I’ll treasure this always.”

Their lips met again for a deeper show of affection, and as their arms encircled each other, they surrendered to the peaceful, joyous love between them.  One thought, shared between them both, pervaded their minds: how bright their future together would be, brought by the Revelations of tomorrow’s dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I want to do a slow-burn run-through of the first half of Revelations in this canon. Maybe once I finish the Aching Blood timeline (so like...maybe next year, lol).
> 
> ALSO @mitzoco on Twitter did this [GORGEOUS](https://twitter.com/mitzoco/status/1024359674219380737) fanart from this fic! Go love it because I am in my emotions about it!


End file.
